Earth Rituals
by MadameHappy
Summary: Short. Perhaps some Earth celebrations are worth celebrating. A Valentine's Day special.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**To celebrate Valentine's Day, I decided to write for one of my favorite ships: a certain Rocket Raccoon and Groot.  
**

**The only way I am associated with Stan Lee, Marvel, and Guardians of the Galaxy is through my hyperactive imagination.**

* * *

**Earth Rituals**

**by MadameHappy**

"The hell is this?"

Rocket looked down at the large rose in his hands, dropping the bomb part he was working on. It didn't take a genius to know that this one was special. A deep red color, the petals curled and curved around themselves, forming the shape of a heart. The stem was smooth to the touch, and completely thornless.

He knew that Groot only grew flowers for three reasons: when he was being nice to little kids, when it was mating season (usually that was once every year on his planet, which has a five hundred day orbit), and when something special enough was happening to grow one. No children, as far as he could see, and Groot's mating season happened about two months ago. This, and the fact that the flower looked extremely special meant that the last reason was the most probable.

Groot beamed down at the creature who lay stretched out on his lap, his vines shaped to support his head comfortably. "I am Groot."

"Yeah, thanks, Captain Obvious." Rocket rolled his eyes, but still looked confused, his eyes narrowed down at the flower. He looked up at his mate. "What's the occasion?"

"I am Groot." Groot's head tilted innocently.

"Valentine's Day?" That didn't help him much. What the hell was that?

Groot looked up and gestured to Peter, who was mapping up coordinates by the cockpit, and made a small croon.

Rocket followed his eyes, groaned, then hopped off his lap reluctantly, marching over to the lounging Star-Lord. "What kind of stupid Earth ritual have you taught him now?"

Peter blinked and looked over at him, a wide smile on his face. "Only the best one. I was looking at that interplanetary calendar and found out it's happening right around now."

Rocket rolled his eyes, crossing his arms (but careful not to hurt the flower being held in his hands). "Explain."

"From what I remember, Valentine's day was made for a saint, who did something for some happy couples who couldn't be in love, and now it's celebrated as a day of love on Earth. You give flowers and chocolates and other shit to people you like." Peter hummed, looking up at the ceiling. "Love using that excuse on hot alien chicks."

Rocket looked down at the flower thoughtfully. "Like?" Rocket asked, keeping his eyes on the flower. "As in the _love_ kind of like?"

Peter kept his own eyes on the ceiling. "Yeah."

Seeing as he wasn't going to be of much help anymore, Rocket trudged back over to Groot, who was looking at him nervously. He watched as Rocket clambered up to his lap again, stared down at the rose he made for him, and then looked up again. Rocket, seeing the expression on his face, sighed and smiled, waving the flower up.

Groot smiled happily and crooned again, taking the flower from his hands and gently weaving it around one of Rocket's ears. Rocket, knowing this was something special for the Flora Colossus, didn't push away or comment. His long wooden fingers made careful wok on his ear, tucking the flexible stem around it.

By the time Groot was done, he looked at Rocket and admired his work. The flower now rested at the crook of Rocket's ear and head, displaying itself prettily. Rocket glanced at his reflection on of the ship's mirrors and rolled his eyes.

"Awful sap," he muttered. Groot shook happily, his hand on his back.

"I am Groot."

Rocket's head shot back to him, staring up at the happy, innocent face, then sighed, hiding his smile as he moved to curl up against him.

"Yeah. Love you too."

Maybe they should do this Valentine's Day shit more often.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**I hope you enjoyed my little short. It was a little rushed, so forgive me if any errors are noticed.**

**This work is also available on under the same username. If you would like to view it there, be my guest! **

**-Happy :)  
**


End file.
